Voldemort's secret
by ElizabethMarvoloRiddle
Summary: The story takes place after their 6 year. After finding all of the hocruxes, the trio stumble upon a familiar face... witch happens to know a valuable secret that will help them to kill Voldemort. HGxDM HPx?
1. Prologue

Prologue

After Dumbledore's funeral, Harry returned to the Dursley's one last time as he wanted him to. This did not please Harry, but he understood why he had to. He spent most of his time locked up in his room thinking. Mostly about the hocruxes, his mom,dad,Sirius and Dumbledore. Four extraordinary persons that had died risking their lives for him. What if the same fate was to come for his friends? Ron and Hermione wouldn't let him go alone on the 'Hocruxes hunt' but Harry was scared of the consequences that may occur if they came…

One day he received a letter from Ron inviting him at the burrow for Bill and fleur's wedding. Harry was excited to leave the Dursleys. A wedding was what everyone needed to lift up the mood considering the circumstances. Ginny didn't even try to get back with Harry witch released a bit of pressure upon his shoulders. Everyone had a brilliant time but of course, it was too good to be true… deatheathers attacked just after the ceremony when everyone was dancing. Voldemort was there but he wasn't really fighting. He mostly watched the show. Of course deaths had occurred. A lot of them were from Fleur's family but unfortunately one of the Weasley's was hit… Harry was trying to get to Lord Voldemort. When he did, they started to fight. But neither of them got hit. So Lord Voldemort started telling Harry that if he didn't surrender, other people would die. Mostly his friends and loved ones. And he would make sure that they died in front of him(Harry). Harry was getting frustrated. It angered him at the thought of his friends dying. So he continued fighting with the determination of saving the others while he could. Meanwhile, one of the deatheathers snuck up on Harry and tried to kill him with the avada kedavra. The only one who saw the deatheather was Ginny. Just as the deatheather threw the curse at Harry, she threw herself besides him to block the spell. And that's how she died.

Everyone was devastated, especially Harry who was blaming himself for her death. So more determined then ever, the trio went at the search of the hocruxes as soon as the funeral was over.

With a lot of determination, hard work and some information from Lupin, they found out that R.A.B. alias Regulus Alfard Black, Sirius's younger brother, died destroying the slytherin locket (one of the hocruxes). And they also found the remaining hocruxes: the ravenclaw cup, the hufflepuf necklace and the cup of the four houses.


	2. A familiar face

Chapter 1: A familiar face

The trio had all decided to go to the three broomsticks. So since Harry and Ron didn't pass the apparating test, the year before, they both took one of Hermione's arms and hold on tight. A "crack" was herd and the trio apparated in front of the bar. They opened the door and saw four wizards sitting while talking. They were a bit surprised, because since Voldemort regained his powers, practically all the wizarding world stayed indoors and traveled in packs. People only went out if they HAD to. They never stopped to talk or eat. They did what they had to do and left to go home.

Both boys sat down while Hermione went to order them 3 Butterbeers. She sat on one of the stools while waiting for her order. A man with a disgusting hood came in and sat beside her. So the barmen asked him if he wanted something. The man replied:

-A firewisky

Hermione was sure she had already herd that voice somewhere. That's when she saw a glimpse of hair under his hood. It was blond and silvery. She realized who it was. So she got up, reached for her wand and aimed at him. But before he could say anything, someone else pointed his wand at him and said:

-Avada ked…

-Expelliamus!

Harry had just disarmed the man.

Hermione looked around and realized that the four other wizards they saw earlier were standing up with there wands at the ready. But they weren't aiming for the man in front of her, they were aiming AT her. She threw herself at the floor as one of the men threw a spell at her. Harry and Ron started jinxing the 3 wizards while she was steel on the floor watching the scene. Then she looked back at the wizard who aimed at her…he was taking is wand out. That's when she decided she had to fight as well. So she got up and aimed at the men:

-Petrificus totalus!

The men fell right on the floor besides someone else. It was Malfoy! She ran to see if he was, well dead, and found that he was only knocked out. Harry and Ron came back to her as they were done getting reed of the 3 wizards.

-Are you alright? Asked Harry

-I think so. She replied uncertain

-Is he dead? Asked Ron

-No, only knocked out.

-oh…said Ron looking disappointed.

Harry took one of the men's arms and pulled up his sleeve. A pale tattoo of a skull with a snake appeared on the arm.

-He's a deatheater! Cried Ron

-Do you think there fallowing us? Asked Harry

-No, don't forget they were aiming for Malfoy. Replied Hermione looking at Draco

-Yeah, well we should go back home before more deatheaters come and try to kill us! Said Harry

-Ok, but help me take Malfoy. She ordered the two guys

-Why the bloody hell should we bring him? Let's just kill him and leave already! Said Ron

-No! We should take him back. Maybe he knows something. And besides we can't just kill him.

They were living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for the time being. They entered the house and deposited Draco on a couch.

-Do you think we should wake him up? Asked Harry

-So he can jinx us! I don't thi…

Ron stopped talking and was pointing his wand at Malfoy who was awaking.

What the…where am I? He said

That's not important, said Harry, why were the deatheaters trying to kill you?!

That's none of your business, Potter! Draco replied

Hey! You better answer our questions! Replied Ron still pointing his wand at him

Do you think you scare me Weasley?

Well you should be! Approaching his wand closer to Malfoy's face.

What do you want me to tell you? Do you really think I stopped to chat with them to now why they were after me!?

Nobody answered. Hermione noted that it was getting late, so she suggested that they all wet to bed and sort out things in the morning.

She told Malfoy to fallow her. Witch he did.

Here's your room. showing him a little room with only a small bed and a dresser

Do you really intend me to sleep in this pig hole? He replied disgusted.

Well it's that or a coffin in the cemetery! She replied matter-of-factly

He did not reply.

Here, raising her wand to apparate some clean clothing.

Draco sat on the bed and looked at Hermione.

Why did you take me here me, why didn't you just leave me there? looking at the drawer in front of him

I'm not the kind of person who let's someone die. Even if you are my worst enemy.

He didn't say anything, instead he just looked at her, in her eyes as she did to.

Well I should get going. There's a bathroom in front of your room if you want to clean yourself up. And at that she turned around and headed for her room

Granger! He managed to blurt out

Yes?

…Thanks. He said looking at the floor

She smiled and headed back to her room.

He decided to take a shower before going to bed. He turned the handles until the water was hot, removed is clothe and got in.

Feeling the water run on him he realized how long it has been since he had taken a shower. But then just then his mind turned on to something else. Or should I say someone else…

He woke up seating strait in his bed remembering his dream or should I say nightmare. Then he herd knocking on the door.

-Malfoy! If you want some breakfast you better wake up! A feminine voice yelled out

-I'm up! He said still tiered

-Well common down, breakfast is ready. And then he herd footsteps running down the corridor.

At that he got up dressed and headed down to the kitchen…wherever that was. When he finally got there he saw the Weasel practically asleep on his plate, Potter reading the Daily Prophet while seeping on his coffee and Granger putting eggs, oats and bacon on a plate.

-Here sit down and eat. She said handing him the plate

He looked suspiciously at the food he had just been offered

-I promise you it's not poisoned. She said rolling her eyes

He wanted to reply something, something that would get on her nerves but he just couldn't. So he sat down and started to eat.

Once his plate finished he asked a question that was running trough his mind since the night before.

-So what are you going to do with me?

-Well personally, finishing you off would seem fine by me!

-Ronald! Cried Hermione hitting his arm

-Ow! It was just a suggestion. And after what that git did…well it seemed pretty fair. Ron said looking angrily at Malfoy

-Why did you do it?

Everyone stared at Harry who was now standing up shouting glares a Malfoy. Draco didn't answer.

-How could you? Do you really want to become one of Voldemort's pawns?

-Harry calm down. Said Hermione with a calm voice

-HOW CAN I? HE'S THE REASON DUMBLEDOR'S DEAD! Yelled Harry who was now fuming with rage

Hermione turn to look at Malfoy. He seemed…lost and sad. Maybe he regretted what he did?

-ANSWER ME!

-YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? Draco was now standing up looking as furious as Harry, WHY I BECAME A DEATHEATHER? WHY I DID WHAT I DID? IT WAS TO SAVE MYSELF AND MY MOTHER! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! IF I'D EVER BETRAYED MY FATHER OR VOLDEMORT I WOULD BE KILLED INSTANTLY AND MY MOTHER TO. I UNLIKE YOU POTTER, I HAVE A MOTHER AND I INTEND TO KEEP HER! I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME!

Malfoy stormed out of the room and headed for the front door.

-Draco! Hermione yelled

He was amazed at herring her calling him by his first name but decided not to care.

-What? He said stopping but still facing the door

-You can't leave.

-Oh no, and why is that?

-Because…because you'll get killed…

-Since when do you care?

She approached him, and turned him so he was facing her

-Look, nobody deserves to die for not wanting to join them.

I don't know if I should, and as weird as it seems I trust you… and I'm willing to help you. She said looking at him with a sympathy look

-Nobody can help me. The deatheaters can find me anywhere. So if I stay you may as well all die to.

-That's were you're wrong! This house his protected with many enchantments. Unless you know that this place exists and Harry let's you in you can't come in. Besides you can help us by giving us information.

Draco thought about it and it seemed like a good idea but the problem is he would have to stay with the weasel, Scar-face and Granger. Somehow living with Granger didn't seem that bad.

-Ok, I'll stay but if deatheaters happen to drop by, I'll leave.

-That's seam's fair…now you better go to your room a bit will I'll talk to the guys. She gave him a faint smile and left will he went to his room like she told him to.

As Hermione walked in the room, Ron was the first to speak

-So is that git gone? He said Seeming annoyed

-No, he is going to be staying with us. And before nether of you say something listen to what I have to say. I know it's hard to believe but I think he said the truth, it really seemed like he became a deatheater just to save himself and his mother. And besides he can help us, give us information. So I really think we should give him a chance…

An awkward silence fell into the room. Harry was the first to break it.

-Fine but if he does anything to hurt us he will be dead before you can say anything about it.

Draco was lying on his bed asking himself a question: Why is HerGranger I mean so nice to me? After all what he had done to her in the past years…After a while and not getting any answers to his questions he decided to go for a walk. So he got up, put a clock on and made his way to the front door. The minute he opened the door he herd someone saying:

-Already leaving are we?

It was Hermione.

-Granger! Don't sneak up on me! putting a hand on his chest

-Sorry your highness.

-Oh haha very funny. He said

-You still didn't answer my question.

-I was just going for a walk. He said rather annoyed

-S-o-r-r-y didn't want to offend you! She said sarcastically

Silence fell in the room. Without even thinking Draco asked her:

-Would you care to join me?

-I…umm…guess. She said uncertain

They both walked out of the house and followed the road.

They had nothing to talk about so Hermione asked him:

-Why were the deatheaters after you? She said

-I already told you, I. But before he could continue she interrupted him:

-I know what you said and I know it's not true. Please Draco, I want to know! Now practically pleading

He had stopped walking and was now looking nowhere in particular.

-Voldemort wants me dead because I didn't fulfill his mission. My mission was to, well to kill…Dumbledore. I managed to get deatheaters in the school and even get Dumbledore wandless and harmless in front of me. But I just couldn't. So Snape did it at my place. Voldemort considers that as if I failed it. And I don't even think he ever thought I would fulfill it, I think it was just a punishment for my fathers actions.

Hermione couldn't make out what Draco was feeling. He just seemed so lost. Bizarrely, she wished she could make him feel better. Draco could see that she was sorry for him so he quickly added:

-But that's past, what is done is done. I've changed. I think for myself and not by my fathers or Voldemort's mentality. I know what's right and what's wrong. That's why… I've decided too help you lot. In any way I can even if it leads to my death. The sooner this his over, the sooner I'll be sure my mother is ok.

Hermione thought that, in the moment of a couple of second, ferret boy turned into superman or something. He seemed more mature and more handsome. So before she could say something stupid she simply replied:

-And I'll gladly help you on your way to the good side!

They both smiled and returned to Grimmauld place.


	3. Voldemort's plan

Chapter 2: Voldemort's plan

The morning was announcing but the sun didn't seem to want to come out. The only thing you could see was fog. It was like that ever since Voldemort regain power. Even worse since Dumbledore's death. Hermione and Harry were in the kitchen enjoying there coffee.

-Mione, do you think we made the right choice? Asked Harry

-What do you mean? She said sounding interested

-Do you think we made the right choice by accepting Malfoy?

-…Yes, I really think he wants to change. He even said he would do anything to help us even if it leaded to his death.

-Did he really? Not really believing it

-Yup! Her faced now became more serious.

-What's wrong? Asked Harry concerned

-Do you think we should tell him about the hocruxes?

-No, what good would it give us anyway?

-Well maybe he knows something about it.

-Even Dumbledore didn't know about them, so why the hell would Malfoy know?

-I don't know… she thought she saw something move. A figure. She recognized that silhouette, it was Draco.

-Actually Potter, you're wrong.

-What do you mean? Asked Harry annoyed

-It so happens that I know all about the hocruxes! He said sitting down.

-Do you know how to destroy them? Asked Hermione hopefull

-Well you have to find them before destroying them! Said Draco seeming obvious

-It so happens, Malfoy that we already found all of the hocruxes. Replied Harry

-Really?! Said Draco surprised

-Ya, but the only problem is that we can't manage to find a way to destroy them without killing ourselves… said Hermione deceived

Draco looked a bit stressed.

-Draco… do you know anything we should know? Asked Hermione

-Since when do you call him Draco?!

-It's not the time Harry! Turning her gaze back to Draco

-I…humm…well ya actually, there is.

-Well what is it? She asked

-Well, after VolVoldemort loosed his powers, you know the night he tried to kill Potter, he became very weak and vulnerable. He never admitted but he was becoming scared of never gaining his powers again. So he made a backup plan…

-Witch was? Asked Harry

-Well, with the help of love spells and potions, he impregnated a pureblood witch. So the only thing he had to do was put a bit of blood in a potion and give it to the witch and voila, she was pregnant with his child.

Harry and Hermione couldn't believe theirs ears but stayed concentrated on what Draco was saying.

-He was expecting a son of course, but got a daughter. Whatsoever he still followed his plan. He raised her with a lot of help from a few deatheaters. Some took charge of her without even knowing she was his daughter. As you may suspect the backup plan was to have someone to follow his footsteps, to take charge when he would die.

-Wow! Said Hermione still looking at Draco

-No way! Said Harry in awe

-But I don't see what this as to do with the hocruxes. Said Hermione

-Well, replied Draco, I suspect you know that Voldemort can destroy them without having a scratch.

Both nodded

-Well…She is his daughter; she has his DNA, his blood. So she to, can destroy them without getting hurt.

-But isn't she on his side, I mean why would she ever consider doing it? Asked Hermione

-That's the thing, she's not, she's on the good side. As soon as she started to go at Hogwarts, she changed sides.

-So we just have to get her! She said

-I guess. Replied Draco

-How come you know all of this? Asked Harry speaking for the first time

-Because she used to come to my house when she was younger. He paused, thinking of old memories. He smiled to himself and continued, and she told me her secrets. Plus, she's on the slytherin house.

-Obviously. Said Harry

That's when Ron entered the kitchen. He looked around and saw that everyone was starring at him.

-What?

They all started to laugh. Hermione was the first to speak:

-We have something to tell you…

-Wow! Said Ron after finding out the story

-What's her name? Asked Hermione

-Elizabeth. Elizabeth Marvolo Riddle. He replied

-How are we supposed to find her? Asked Harry to Malfoy

-Well, I think I know were she is but I can't guaranty nothing. She moves a lot.

-So when do we leave? Asked Ron

-What about tomorrow? So we have time to prepare and to digest all of this…this information. Said Hermione looking rather exited

It was late. Everyone was sleeping. Well everyone except Draco. He couldn't sleep at the idea he would be soon seeing Elizabeth. So he went down to the kitchen to get a cup of milk. But there, he found Hermione.

-Hermione? Said Draco not sure if it was her

-Ya it's me.

-Not sleeping I see. He said sitting down next to her

-Ya, couldn't sleep… hey! Did you call me Hermione?

-…I guess I did…

Hermione saw that he felt a bit awkward or maybe shy… or maybe none of the two!

-Well, since were sort of living together, we could do a truce and start by calling are self with are first names….

-…why not? He said lifting up a hand

She lifted her's as well and they shook hands. They stopped shaking but they didn't let go. That's when Draco's grey eyes met with Hermione's brown eyes.

She hadn't realizes how handsome he was. And how muscular he's gotten. It felt she could get lost forever in his beautiful grey eyes. While he hadn't realized how grow up and more beautiful she was. He never realized until now that the once young girl he used to tease was now a full grown woman.

Without even noticing they got more and more closer.

When Hermione realized what she was doing, she let go of his hand and said to him:

-Sssory, I have to go. And she ran off leaving him alone in the kitchen. How could she have thought of Draco that way!? Was she falling for the ferret?


	4. Meeting Elizabeth Marvolo Riddle

Chapter 3: Meeting Elizabeth Marvolo Riddle

After a ruff night, everyone woke up early to prepare themselves.

-Is everyone ready? Asked Hermione

Everyone noted. So they all walked out of Grimmauld place and headed outside.

-So where are we headed? Asked Harry

-…Canada. Replied Draco

-What? Why didn't you mentioned this earlier. Cried Ron

-Hum, well I didn't think it would matter.

-But Harry and Ronald can't apparate yet and I don't know the exact location so I can't go either. And I don't think you can apparate us all. Said Hermione

-No, but I can guide you. Scar-head and the Weasle can take one of are arms and you…well you hold on mine and I'll guide you. Said Draco slightly uneased

So Ron took hold of Hermione's left arm and Harry took one of Draco's even if he'd rather be holding Grawps arm. Hermione looked at Draco, as Draco looked at her. She slightly blushed and took his free hand.

-Here goes nothing. Said Draco

And the four disappeared within the second. When they reappeared, the trio were amazed at there current location.

-A forest! What the bloody hell are we doing in a forest! Cried Ron turning around

-She's somewhere in the middle of the forest. Simply replied Draco

-Why the hell is she living in a forest? Asked Ron

-Because this is the last place the deatheaters would ever consider looking for her. Anyway we better get going. Before someone see's us.

Harry eyed Draco as if he was hiding something

-What do you meen?

-It's possible deatheaters are here. As I said, they're always looking for her…I don't even know if she's alive…

Draco looked down and started walking. Hermione never saw him that sad. Well, she never really saw that side of him. She wondered if he hadn't dated her. He really seemed to care for her.

They walked for what seemed for hours. Along the way, Hermione and Draco shared a few stares. She wished she could talk to him. Maybe sort out what had happen last night. But Harry and Ron were there so she just kept glimpsing at him.

-How is it you've gotten to know each other again ? Asked Harry

-My father. From time to time, Lord Voldemort asked him to take care of her. Of course he never really knew ho she really was. Anyway, every time she came we hanged out together. We became very close and one day she told me her secret. I was shocked at first but it explained a lot.

Nobody talked for a while until they finally arrived. It was like someone took a circle of trees the very middle of the forest. It was sort of a huge football field in the shape of a circle. And in the very middle was a small wooden house.

-Is that where she lives? Asked Hermione who was expecting something a bit bigger, richer, something showing that Elizabeth was more powerful

Actually she expected something Voldemort would leave in.

-Ya. Said Draco taking a deep breath

-Look. Said Ron pointing at the sky

And there you could see something flying… or should I say someone flying. It was a girl. She was flying a broomstick. She was doing all sorts of tricks. Some even Harry haven't seen before.

-Is that her? Asked Harry

Draco noted

-Hey! Screamed Draco waving a hand

For a minute she stopped and came down on the ground. They all could see her taking her wand out.

-Who is it? What do you want? She screamed

-It's me Draco.

-Draco!

And then she came walking and running at the same time and so did Draco. When they were about a meter a part, they stopped, looked into each others eyes and then hugged each other. She was an average height, 16 year old girl with long brown and straight hair. She had brown eyes and was wearing a black clock, tight jeans, black high heels and a shiny necklace. The two guys thought that she was maybe one of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen.

Still hugging her, Draco spun around smiling like he never smiled before. Hermione looked at him and smiled herself. She never saw him so happy. Not even when he made fun of her. He looked so peaceful that she didn't even recognize him.

-What are you doing here? Asked Elizabeth breaking the embrace

-I'm fine thanks. Said Draco sarcastically

She chuckled and replied:

-I mean how are you?

-Not bad you?

-Let's just say I've been better.

-What do you mean? He asked

-Gee, I don't know. I've been hiding here for the past year.

He let out a small laugh. She to smiled and stared at him

-I really missed you, you know?

-Ya, me too. He replied sadly and happy at the same time

-ukhum.

They both turned to see Ron imitating a caught.

-What are they doing here? Asked Elizabeth concerned

-Oh, hum…

That's when Hermione came closer

-Hi, I'm. But Elizabeth intercepted her.

-I know who you are. You're Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and of course Weasel.

-Hey!

-Oh right, Ronald Weasley.

-How come you know our name? Asked Harry

-Who doesn't?

Nobody answered.

-I'm asking for the last time, what are you doing here?

-Where here about the hocruxes. Said Hermione

Elizabeth looked surprised and mad at the same time. She turned her gaze at Draco and was now shooting glares at him.

-I told you never too tell anyone!

-I know, but they've found all of them! Quickly replied Draco

-And since you're his daughter, you're the only one who can destroy the hocruxes without getting killed. Added Hermione

-YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT THAT TO!

-Look, I know you probably didn't want anyone to know but considering the circumstances, I think Malfoy did the right thing. You can help us. We need you're help or else we'll never get to kill him. Said Harry calmly

She seemed to calm down. She had to admit that Draco did do what was right.

-Fine. I'll help. But I'm warning you its dangerous being around me. They are deatheaters trying to kill me. So if you want me to help you, you're going to have to do as I say.

They all nodded.

-Ok. So where are the hocruxes?


	5. Her story

Chapter 4: Her story

Elizabeth, haven popped her belongings at Grimmauld place guided Malfoy and the trio to a safe place to apparate without being followed. So once again, they were all back in the deep, quiet forest. Elizabeth was ahead of everyone, and Hermione decided to ask her a couple of questions, just to be sure it was safe trusting her.

-Do you mind if I ask a question?

-Ask away.

-Why did you switch sides?

-Why did I have the feeling that was your question? She chuckled and continued, Well as you may suspect I wasn't treated as a queen. No, I was treated like dirt. So for starters, the way Voldemort treated me helped a lot in my decision to change sides. And don't forget, as a child, I never had the chance to learn what was good and what was bad. For me what was bad was good. When I turned eleven, Voldemort made what I consider the biggest mistake of his life. He sent me to Hogwarts. Thinking it was important, that I learn what he had learned. But he never thought of the consequences…

She paused a moment and continued;

-Voldemort arranged things so that nobody knew who were my parents, I don't know how, but he did. Of course, I got sorted to Slytherin. Somehow, Dumbledore knew something was wrong about me and it wasn't long before I got convoked to his office. He was actually trying to do occlumency on me, but even at that age, I was a better occlumency then him. He noticed I was blocking my mind, and of course he was a bit frightened. It's not everyday you meet a young girl with such powers. He talked to me, calmly but I saw he wasn't himself, he knew something was wrong. Eventually I broke and told him everything. Part of that was because of him, and one other part was because of what I saw and because of Draco. I realized that what I had lived wasn't normal. That what I was doing was bad. So bring all of these reasons together and you've got the reason I changed sides.

Nobody talked for a while until Ron complained he was tired

-Can we stop for a minute I'm getting tired?

Everyone looked at Elizabeth; she rolled her eyes and said:

-Fine, but not to long.

Everybody sat down except Elizabeth who was getting hot. So, she removed her clock. It turned out that she was only wearing a small black tank top revealing a lot of skin… Everyone paid particularly attention to her left arm that had something on it…the dark mark.

-I thought you said you weren't on his side! Said Hermione slowly reaching for her wand

-And it's true! Why are you so weird all of a sudden? Elizabeth asked confused

-Lizzy, it's the mark… said Draco

-Oh, ya… guess I forgot. Don't worry I got it before going to Hogwarts and I can't remove it. That's why I still have it.

Harry got up noticing something else:

-What happened? He asked looking down at her stomach

Her shirt was small, leaving everything below her bellybutton uncovered. And you could see a long scar going up to her shirt.

-A scar. Not something I want to talk about.

Draco knew how she had got that scar and knew it was a painful memory. So before anyone replied he suggested continuing their walk so they could quickly get to Grimmauld place. And that's what they did. Nobody spoke. And when they finally got to the 'safe spot' they apparated back at Grimmauld place.

It was about time for supper so Hermione went to prepare it while the others sat down in the dinning room.

-When do you want to do this? Asked Harry

-I can't destroy them without the proper spell so I'll have to check trough my books and as soon as I find it I'll do it. Replied Elizabeth

-I'll go get myself a glass of water. Said Draco making his way to the kitchen

When he did he found Hermione making spaghetti.

-Hey. He said calmly

-Hey.

-Can I help?

-You can cut the vegetables if you want. She suggested

So he made his way next to the counter and started cutting the vegetables magically.

-So, how are you? I mean how is it seeing Elizabeth again? She asked

-Overwhelmed should be the word for it. It's been such a long time…he chuckled and said

-She's even grown a few inches.

-Have you ever…gone out with her or something? Ask Hermione trying too sound casual

He stopped cutting the vegetables and started laughing hysterically.

-What?

-Me and Lizzy…he still continued laughing

-OK got it! You didn't go out with her now could you continue cutting before everyone starves to death.

He calmed himself down and continued his task

-Why did you ask anyway?

-Hu,wha, well for no reason. No reason at all… she said blushing.

He put down his knife and approached her

-If I didn't know better I'd thought you were lying to me.

-I am not!

He approached her even more. They were both silent. And they seemed to approach themselves without even moving. Before anything happened, Draco moved away a smirk on his face and said

-You really thought I'd kiss you didn't you?

Hermione didn't say anything; she just looked at him faceless. He took a glass of water and got out of the room. Why the hell did he do that?! And why the hell did I fall for it? She asked herself

Draco got back at the table and Harry asked him:

-What took you so long?


	6. Searching the proper spell

Chapter 5: Searching the proper spell

Plates were empty and stomachs were full. They had eaten in silence. Nobody had something to say. So before cleaning up the table and preparing themselves for bed they talked a bit more about the hocruxes:

- Do you know any books containing information about hocruxes because I searched everywhere and not one book talks about them? Asked Hermione

- Of course you haven't. As far as I know, no books in the world as information on them. It's only information passed down from generation to generation. Aldo I do know several books that could help me create the proper spell.

- What books?

- 'History of the dark arts vol.7' and 'Herbs and potions vol.5'. The rest of the books are in my bags. It might take a couple of days but I think I can manage. Said Elizabeth matter-of-factly

- Why don't you let me help you? It might take less time. Suggested Hermione

- Thanks but no thanks I work better alone. No offence

- It's fine. Replied Hermione a bit disappointed

They were all getting tired so everyone headed to their rooms while Draco led Elizabeth to an empty room. Once they were there, Draco stopped and looked at Elizabeth once more.

It's really good to have you back. He said

Ya, it's good to see you again to.

She reached up and gave him a hug. Normally, Draco was not the 'hugging type' but with Elizabeth he was a completely changed person. He didn't have romantic feelings for her. But he loved her as a sister and that was enough to make him change 'personnalities' as he did. They broke from their embrace and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-Good night. And she headed in her room

-Good night. He whispered faintly smiling

Harry woke up in sweats. His scar was once again burning. It was getting common these nights but didn't tell anyone. He knew he should but he didn't want to scare them for nothing. He headed down to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. But getting there he realized someone was already there. It was Elizabeth. She was sitting in a chair with a cup of coffee in her left hand and a book in the other.

-Hi. She said not turning her gaze of the book

-Hi. What are you doing here?

-I couldn't sleep, you?

-Same thing. He replied getting himself a glass of water.

-Because of your scar I suppose. She said still looking in her book

-How do you know?

-Same thing for me except it's my mark…let's just say were both related to Voldemort but in a different way.

He didn't reply. Instead, he looked at her; she looked so much like Voldemort when he was younger. Noticing he was watching her she quickly said:

-Look, I know this must be weird or frustrating for you. I mean I am his daughter. I'm supposed to be on the bad side. But I want you to know that you have nothing to be suspicious towards me.

-No,no it's just you look so much like him before he looked inhuman but in a way you don't seem like him at all.

-That's because I'm not him. And frankly, I never was.

-I think I can see that.

She chuckled

-I'm glad you do.

He smiled a bit himself.

-Anyway I'm going back to my room. But before, (she put her cup down reached for her pocket and took her wand. Then, she did a quick trick and a small bottle with a blue liquid in it appeared on the table,) here, drink it. It's a potion to ease the pain.

-Thanks. He said not sure

-Don't worry it's not poison.

At that she left leaving Harry with the potion. He decided he could trust her. Without thinking further, he took the bottle, opened the cap and drank it all in once. At that instant, the pain in his scar suddenly stopped.

The next morning, you could already see Elizabeth reading and taking notes. It seemed as she didn't even sleep. Draco was standing next to the door simply looking at her. That's when Hermione came in. Draco didn't even notice she was standing besides him.

-Does she always work like this? Ask Hermione in a low whisper

Draco jumped a bit surprised. Then he simply replied:

-Yeah. Pretty much. Doesn't she look familiar?

-No, what do you mean? Asked Hermione puzzled

He chuckled

-She looks just like you. Your both obsessed with work, book worms and intelligent.

While he slapped himself mentally for saying that, she blushed gently

-Anyway me, Ron and Harry are going to prepare DA meetings. To prepare people who wants to fight with us. Would you like to join us?

-Hum, no thanks. I'd rather leave that to you.

-Ok

And she left leaving Draco at his thoughts. What was the matter with him? When he was near her he suddenly lost control of what he was saying. Maybe he started to …like…her. NO,NO it couldn't be! He, Draco Malfoy, like HermMudblood. Maybe he just caught a virus or something. Or maybe it really was just love…

Hermione went back to the laundry room, were they were going to prepare the meetings. She was still thinking of what Draco had said. She didn't know what to think anymore. Just yesterday he joked her by pretending of wanting to kiss her. And she actually fell for it! And know he just complimented her by saying she was intelligent. When she thought about it, Draco had been really nice these days. Considering not to long ago he called her a mudblood. But the real question was why she, Hermione, was still thinking of him. Maybe she felt something for him. Him and his blond, silky hair and his deep blue, grey eyes. OH GOD! She was actually falling for him! There was no chance in the world she and Draco could ever be together. The sad thing was, she was starting to feel sad about it…

When she finally got to the lounge room, she already found Ron and Harry sitting on the couch, talking.

-I hope your not talking about me! She said sarcastically

-Maybe we are, but we won't tell! Teased Harry

She eyed them suspiciously and sat down. She had brought with her what seemed as a blank book, a feather and some ink.

-Are you really planning on all writing down? Asked Ron depressed

-Yes actually, it's what we call 'being organized'. You should try it some day.

Both guys looked at each other with tired faces. They knew that when it came to work, you couldn't argue with her.

-So, the first thing we have to decide is who are we going to train?

-The D.A for sure! Said Ron

-That's for sure, but I don't know if it's going to be enough. Shared Hermione

But then Harry got an idea

-Maybe we should invite everybody who wants to join us. Of course, they would have to be at least 16 or 17.

-Harry, that's a great idea! We could even ask the order to join us.

Before nether of the boys could talk, Hermione had already started writing.

-Ok, that's done with. The second thing we have to decide is were are these lessons going to take place.

-Why not here, in the basement. With a few arrangements it would be perfect. Suggested Harry

-That's seems perfect.

Once again, Hermione wrote down the information.

-The last thing before I can start scheduling is what are we going to teach them…

Everybody went silent and thought it.

-For starters we could put protecting and disarming spells. Said Hermione writing down her suggestion

-What about unforgivable curses and how to stop them.

The trio turned around to see Elizabeth standing in the door way.

-But they're.

-I know, U-n-f-o-r-g-i-v-a-b-l-e, but trust me the deatheaters don't care and why would the ministry do if were saving the world?

-I know but we can't

-For heavens sake Granger! Do you really think a butch of underage wizards can defeat Lord Voldemort with a levitating charm?

The answer is no. It's simple; either learn the unforgivable curses or send them to die! It's your choice.

At that, she turned around and headed to her room. But before she even got out of the room Harry stood up and asked;

-Not one of us knows them, so if we really want to teach them or even learn them, we will need your help.

-Harry! You can't possibly accept this! Cried Hermione

-Mione, Elizabeth is right; we don't really have a choice.

Hermione looked unsatisfied but turned her look to Elizabeth.

-Fine, but I'll teach my way. Answered Elizabeth

It was getting late in the night as Hermione was heading to the library (Still in Grimmauld). But when she got there, she found Draco sitting down and reading a book.

-I must be dreaming.

-Sorry? Asked Draco confused

-Draco Malfoy reading! I must be dreaming.

-Don't underestimate me because of my good looks!

-Ya right!

-What are you reading anyway? She asked

-'Quidditch through the ages'

She passed by him rolling her eyes.

-What? It's steel reading!

-Uhu.

She sat down by the fire and started reading her own book.

He leaned closer to her and took her book.

-'Hogwarts thought the ages'. And that's better in what way?

She took back her book and continued reading it:

-It's instructive.

-And mine isn't?

She didn't reply. Instead she continued her reading. He on the other way didn't. He was to occupied, staring at her. He never realized but she looked incredibly beautiful. Even more with the reflection of the fire dancing on her skin. He couldn't deny it anymore, he Draco Malfoy was starting to feel something for Hermione Granger. He just couldn't stop admiring her.

She soon realized that is gaze was upon her. So she closed her book, keeping her finger to keep the page and looked at him. She never felt what she did at that instant. He seemed so peaceful for once. And HE was starring at HER. But it wasn't a 'you've got something in your teeth' sort of look it was more of an 'I need you' kind of look. Slowly, he approached his face closer too hers and, with his hand held her chin gently. Without thinking any further, he placed is lips upon hers. A million of butter flies went through Hermione's body. She never though kissing him would feel, right. But for once in her life, she stopped thinking and just let it be. Still gently, the kiss became a bit more passionate. They felt as if they could stay like this forever. But forever just ended, as Draco stopped, slowly distancing himself from her. He got up and slowly made his way out of the room.

-Just so you know, I meant it this time…

And he left, leaving a speechless Hermione behind.


	7. Still searching but with a bit of love

Chapter 6: Still searching but with a bit of love in the air…

That morning, Hermione staid in bed a bit longer than usual... She couldn't stop thinking of last night. Was he joking or was he really serious. He did say he meant it this time but it just didn't fit right; Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger? And even if he was telling the truth, would she really go out with him? She did like him, at least she though she did but what about Harry and Ron? They would surly not approve…

As she got down to the kitchen, she was surprise to see everyone already there, eating. So she took herself a plate and sat down.

-Your up late. Said Harry

-Ya sorry… I guess I slept in.

After taking a bite, she just couldn't help herself; she took a quick glimpse at Draco. And at the same moment he looked at her as well. She was surprised that she didn't look away, she just stared at him. He gave her a quick smile and continued eating. She smiled and continued eating herself. Looking around, she found Elizabeth with nothing but books, parchments and coffee. When she though about it, every time she saw Elizabeth, she was always studying.

-Do you need any help? She asked Elizabeth

-No thanks. She replied not removing her eyes from her books

-Are you close on finding the spell? Asked Harry

-Actually I'm creating it. I don't think there is a written spell to destroy an Hocruxe.

-Wow, that's really advanced magic. Said Hermione impressed

-If you say so.

Elizabeth seemed to find creating a spell the simplest thing in the world. Hermione new that it wasn't. Even for a wizard like Dumbledore, creating a spell was really hard. But Hermione didn't press the subject and finished her plate.

Elizabeth was once again in the library, studying. Sitting on the floor between to lines of bookshelves, she was trying to concentrate on her work but in vain due to her headache. Frustrated, she trough the books she had on the shelves and massaged her temples to ease the pain. Harry, who was looking for a book on Quidditch, arrived in on her.

-Is everything alright? He asked

Without stopping her 'massage' she answered:

-Yes, I just have a headache that's all.

-Here let me. He said slowly walking towards her.

He knelt down next to her and put his hands on hers. Slowly, she removed her hands and he started massaging her temples. A shiver want trough her as she could feel his warmth. Her headache seemed to fade away. After a couple of minutes he stopped and looked at her. She turned around and simply said:

-Thanks.

-Anytime.

And at that he left, leaving her to continue her search.

Draco tried to keep his cool that day. After all, it was just Granger. But there was something about her that he couldn't quite explain. I mean, he had dated plenty of other girls that were more beautiful and more…''complete''. And somehow, she had a greater effect on him than all the others reunited. But why? One single word popped into his head:

Love

Was it really love? How could he have fell in love with her? He was a pureblood, her a muggleborn. He was a slytherin, her a Gryffindor. He was cold and shallow, her friendly and loving. They just didn't fit together. And he couldn't have fallen in love that quickly…couldn't he?

He couldn't take it anymore and decided to talk to the only one he could confine himself into: Elizabeth

He went to her room and knocked on the door softly. He waited a bit and the door opened.

-Oh Draco, come in. she said stepping aside

-Hi, sorry to bother you.

-No it's okay.

When he entered her room saying he was speechless was an understatement! Her room had books everywhere, on the floor, her bed and her drawers. And the walls were covered with parchment that had notes on them. It was almost impossible to walk in the room!

-Lizzy, I think you should consider Hermione's offer. It's good that you're devoted but look at this place… plus I never see you have some rest. I'm starting to worry about you.

-So what! You know I never get rest, I'm used to this! And for once I have something important to accomplish and I'm not going to stop every time I want to. I want to finish this as quickly as I can. So please, don't worry. Honestly Draco, I'm fine.

He wasn't satisfied with that answer but he knew that once she had her mind on something no one could interfere.

-So what's up? She asked finally putting her book away

-Actually…hum… I need to ask you opinion on something…

-It's about the Granger girl, isn't it?

-How do y

-Draco, she interrupted, I think I know you enough to recognize when you're in love.

-I'm not in love with her I just…

-You just what?

-I don't know that's why I'm here. I can't seem to figure out what my feelings towards her are. Not even two weeks ago I steel though of her as the mudblood. And now…

-As the beautiful Gryffindor goddess? She said softly giggling

-Maybe…yes…I don't know! He said frustrated

-ok look, first of all, when did you start …you know liking her that way?

-I don't know. I guess when she was the only one believing I wasn't a devoted deatheater.

-Okay, secondly did anything happen between the two of you?

She was eying him suspiciously with a mischievous look on her face.

-Yes…

But he didn't say anything more.

-Well…what happened? Did you….kiss her?

She said with a wide smile

-…yes, I did…

Elizabeth was now on the floor laughing hysterically. She couldn't help herself.

-Lizzy! Quit it. It's not funny.

But she continued laughing.

He was starting to get mad, so he got up and made his way to the door.

-Ok,ok I'll stop. She said getting up

She walked towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

-Look it's obvious you lo…have great feelings towards her. And as far as I know she seems to have the same feelings towards you. I can see it by the way she looks at you, and I happen to notice that she has her mind on something since yesterday…, at that she gave him a wink, And if I heard right she was the one who wanted you to stay here in the first place. Maybe I'm wrong, but when it comes to you, I'm always right. I know you and I know you're dying to be with her. Even if you don't see it the way I do. You're still figuring out what your feelings are. What I suggest is you go talk to her and sort it out together instead of avoiding each other!

He gave her a small smile, hugged her and whispered in her ear:

-I don't know what I would do without you.

And he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione was once again in the library. She had a book in her hands but she wasn't really paying attention to it. Instead she kept replaying yesterday's events in her head. One part of her wanted to erase everything and make it go away, while the other part wanted to grab him and kiss him again. She couldn't deny it, she liked him, a lot. But what were his feelings towards her? That's what was bothering her.

Then she saw him, entering the library. Maybe she would get an answer to her question?

-Hi. He said slowly walking to her

-Hi. She answered pretending to read her book

-If it's okay with you…I'd like to talk. He said running a head trough his hair

-Okay…

He sat down next to her and Hermione saw that he was sort of shy. She was now sure of what they would talk about…

-About yesterday… I though a lot about it and I can't keep it to myself anymore. I went out with plenty of girls before, but it's the first time I feel this way. I tried to deny it but I think I… no, I know I have feelings for you… I can't seem to stop thinking about you. And it's hard for me to admit but I'm…well I'm scared because it's the first time I say something like this or even feel this way for that matter.

He took a deep breath, never daring to look at her and continued:

-So if you want…I, I'd like to, to go farther with you…go out with you. But before I need to know if you feel the same way…

For the first time, he looked up and stared up at her. She was looking at him with watery eyes. Before he had the time to react, she had approached him and was now kissing him. But this time, the kiss was a little bit more daring, more passionate. They didn't stop until they had to catch they're breath.

-His that a yes? He ask

She smiled and replied 'Yes' and kissed him again…


End file.
